Lovely Hearts Moonshine
by Makolin808
Summary: Shinji and his boys go for a fun day at the amusement park, but will their plans be ruined by a faulty Ferris Wheel? Or perhaps… made even better in a way no one expected? A story about friendship. Rated M for a few F-bombs and some other swearing, but otherwise a clean story.


"Hey Shinji, want to head on down to the amusement park this weekend?" Toji asked Shinji after class.

"Oh. Sure!" Shinji replied in earnest. He was so happy to have friends now, something he had craved for a long time.

"Alright then, it's a date. WAIT NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" Toji cried out in anguish.

"Can you say that again, this time looking into the camera?" Kensuke laughed as he pushed his camera into Toji's face.

"You little SHIT!" Toji yelled as he grabbed for the camera.

The two then proceeded to playful chase each other down the halls.

"NO RUNNING INTHE HALLS!" Screeched the class rep. (idk I forget her name. it starts with an H maybe?)

SHORT TIME SKIP

"Wow! This is amazing!" said Shinji as he walked into the big name mouse themed amusement park of Tokyo-3. He had never seen an amusement park before because his dad hated him and he had no friends.

"Geeze, man. You're acting like you've never seen an amusement park before," Toji laughed.

"Because I haven't…"Shinji said in a small voice.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them for a moment.

Kensuke broke the silence, "So, which ride do you want to go on first? The Tunnel of Love?"

Everyone had a good laugh about that one. Each of them actually secretly wanted to ride it just to know what it was like, but they would never let the others know out of shame.

"Let's do the roller coaster!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Kensuke yelled out.

"A-are you guys sure you want to ride it. It's awful tall!" Shinji nervously responded as distant screaming could be heard in the background. The Eva Coaster was world renown for being one of the scariest roller coasters in the world. The experience was said to be almost as terrible as being inside an actual Eva! Although this had only been said by those who had never been in an Eva, so their opinions were most likely inaccurate.

"Don't be such a baby, Shinji! It'll be fun!"

"O-okay…" Shinji reluctantly agreed.

They stood in line for 2 straight hours. Kensuke and Toji were bored as heck, but Shinji was excited to experience such an important aspect of the amusement park experience.

When it was their time to get in, the three crammed themselves into the very front of the coaster, Kensuke and Toji sandwiching Shinji in the middle.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Kensuke laughed as the coaster climbed up and up.

"Yeah… fun…" Shinji said as his knees knocked together nervously.

As they reached the crest of the Eva Coaster, it paused.

And stayed paused.

And did not move for a good, long time.

"Shit. The ride's broke," Toji groaned falling back in his seat.

"Oh… How long do you think it'll take to fix it?" Shinji asked, slightly relieved.

"Hours probably. What a waste of the day!" Kensuke replied, also falling back in his seat.

Then the two each yawned and wrapped an arm around the back of the seat in perfect tandem. Things took an oddly relaxed turn for being suspended so high above the ground. Perhaps maybe even TOO relaxed…

"Mind if I take my shoes off?" Toji asked, removing his shoes anyways without waiting for approval and then accidently throwing them over the side of the coaster, hitting someone in the head on their way down, "Ah~ much better," he said as he kicked his feet up on top of the coaster. He flexed his toes, which were painted hot pink and had cute bunnies painted on them.

"Mind if I slip into something more… comfortable? These tear away pants are KILLING me," Kensuke said nonchalantly as he ripped his pants from his legs, revealing a pair of leather cheetah print jeggings. He tossed the pants off the side of the coaster. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to reveal them, but now that they were going to be stuck on this coaster all day, there was really no point.

This was a very odd scenario, but to Shinji, who had next to no social skills, it seemed to maybe be a normal occurrence. He was fairly certain his friends would frequently fuck with him just because he didn't know any better. Either way, things felt very calm sandwiched between Toji's vaguely clam scented feet and Kensuke's unnaturally buff animal print thighs.

The three sat in comfortable silence for a while. _Is this a moment?_ Shinji thought. _Are we having a moment?_

"You know, I never realized how beautiful the sunset is," Toji said dreamily.

"Yeah…"

They watched as the sun slowly descended over the water. The sky turned an indescribably beautiful shade of orange. The red of the ocean and the orange of the sky seemed to melt together at the horizon line in a way that reminded Shinji of blood and orange juice, two things he was very familiar with.

There was nothing that could have made this moment more perfect. Except for a group of white doves flying off into the sunset. Which also happened.

Shinji snapped back to reality when he realized Kensuke and Toji were rubbing his thighs.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Oh Shinji… You just looked so… _cold,_" Toji said, giving Shinji some sweet bedroom eyes.

"We just thought we'd… _warm you up,_" Kensuke said with an identical expression on his face.

"Oh thanks guys it actually is pretty chilly!"

They continued to rub his thighs until they were so warm that they could fry an egg with them. In fact, they did, and ate it for dinner, off of his thighs.

"Ah! Guys that tickles!" Shinji laughed.

"MMMGMSDDGF" The other two said, their mouths brimming with eggs.

"But guys… I'm worried we'll be here all night," Shinji said, bringing the mood down like the downer he was, "I said I'd be back by 10."

"AM or PM?"

Everyone laughed, but their laughter soon turned to screams as they realized that Unit 01 was standing right in front of them!

"Mom, I'm so sorry!" Said Shinji.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRR RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Unit 01 moaned in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry guys, I have to go!" said Shinji, embarrassed by his mom's embarrassing jeans. _Why does she have to wear them so high?_ _This isn't the 90's, mom!_ He thought.

"Okay, bye Shinji! We had a great time!" The two yelled after him as Unit 01 grabbed him and carried him home.

"One to remember, that's for sure!" Shinji laughed as he wrote down the day's events in his Hello Kitty Diary.

The End


End file.
